Link
You may be looking for Toon Link or Young Link. Link is a brave warrior, and savior of the land of Hyrule. Every time there is trouble in Hyrule, Link always appears to save his homeland. Usually, he has to save Hyrule from Ganondorf. Link will also do anything to protect the people he cares about, and he usually has to protect Princess Zelda. He will also appear in KH: A New Beginning as one of the playable characters. Super Smash Bros. Adventure Link will appear as a hero character in the upcoming Super Smash Bros. Adventure. He will be playable in World 2: Pop Star, where he will battle all of Kirby's enemies. Link will also utilize his Sword to use his Sword Swipe move. He will also use the Triforce to act as his Final Smash. Super Smash Bros. Series Special Moves *'B:' Bow}B→: Boomerang *'B↑:' Spin Attack *'B↓:' Bomb *'Final Smash:' **SSBR-Triforce Explosion **SSBB-Triforce Slash Erased Memories Link saves "Zelda" from falling off a tree and marries her. They currently have a son named Zypher and live in the Mushroom Kingdom. Smash Tactics In Smash Tactics, Link is the hero of the Hylian team. He is very slow but has got high strength. Smash Bros. Dungeon In Super Smash Bros. Dungeon: Angelic and Demonic Rescue Team , He is the Partner of the person's Tamagotchi, to get him, you must defeat Gannondorf in the Hyrle temple, So Link will join your rescue team. The Legend of Zelda: Legend of the Deku Link is a confirmed playable character in this game Nintendo Heroes Link is a playable character in Nintendo Heroes. He is captured by Wario and used as bait to capture Mii and the rest of the gang. He is tied to a tree, and while the gang rushes forward to help him, Wario launches a bomb which knocks them all out, except for Link. It burns the ropes, and so Link fights Wario. Halfway through the battle, the gang gets up and starts to help him, which leaves Wario outnumbered. After defeat, an army of Goombas appear, and he fades into dust. He adventures with the gang for the rest of the game. Paper Team Nintendo After Mario follows Bowser and Bowser Jr. into the portal, he lands in the Kokiri Forest. When Mario wakes up, he is helped up by Link. After Mario explains what happened, Link joins your party. Link is the first person to join Mario's party. A step back in time Link will appear as a playable character in the wii ware download Super Smash SNES. His special moves are to throw a boomerang, spin around with a sword and drop bombs. A Reboot Link In The Legend of Zelda: Mystic Beginnings, Link is one of the playable characters in the game. However, this game starts a reboot and shows a diffrent battle gameplay-style as this is Link's first offical mission. Link has to save Princess Zelda and stop the pact of the vile criminal Ganondorf and Hyrulian figure Lord Bardgen to taking over Hyrule. Singalong Legends! Link makes his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Legends! when Mario and his friends come to Hyrule and Princess Peach is kidnapped by Ganondorf Link wants to help but Zelda requests that she stay with him, Mario insists he can do it by himself anyway. Deku Adventures The first time Link appeared was in ChimyChongChao's first story. In it Link askes Bob and Joe where Princess Ruto is as they are inside Lord-Jabu-Jabu's Belly. The next time Link appeared was in Rune the Koopa's first story where the bottle that Bob and Joe found which had lots of Orange Rupees inside it was taken by Link when it fell into a hole. The next time that Link appeared was in Rune the Koopa's second story where Bob and Joe take the bottle back from Link. Link was also mentioned in ChimyChongChao's eighth story. The Legend of Zelda: The Sun King In the direct sequel of The Legend of Zelda: Mystic Beginnings, Link is the main playable character as he searches for the mysterious Sun King, who disappeared right after the events of Mystic Beginnnings, in order to stop a evil sorceress from taking over Hyrule's sister city, Solaris. Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Link appears as an ally in Pikachu's Final Destiny 2, helping Pikachu and company to clear a harder level. RenarioExtreme series Link appears in Renan!, where he works with Mario, Sonic, Kirby, and the rest of the protagonists in China. Mushroom Kingdom Hearts: The Other Land Mario Kart DS: Tag Team Racing In Mario Kart DS: Tag Team Racing, he teams up with Zelda in the game. Their Team Item is the Triforce, and Link's special kart is the Eponia Clopper. Captain N Series The Game Master Link appears as one of Princess Lara's bodyguards in Captain N: The Game Master and it is specified that he is in a relationship with Princess Zelda. When Kevin Keene appears in Videoland he is very sceptical about him being the hero that is supposed to save all of Videoland and so he sets up a series of challanges for him to prove himself, even once Kevin passes all the challanges Link is still worried about him. In the original cartoon in which the game is based off Link was only a minor character however here he is upgraded to a main character and has a much more stoic personality. He is a hero and continues to serve as part of the N Team out of obligation to Lara. He and Kevin frequently quarrel over Link being a Hylian, not an elf. The Legend of Zelda: The Underground Tale Link, Zelda, and one of their close friends named Rononzo who looks like Gonzo and Alfonzo from the Toon Zelda series find a mysterious kingdom hidden beneath Hyrule called Terenialia which its theme is a mix of medievel and steampunk. The Legend of Zelda: Dual Destiny Link has to save Zelda again and this time has to cross seven new kingdoms that have never been in a Zelda game before. These kingdoms are all scattered across the world. New to the series, he is ambidextrous and thus can wield dual blades and can be armed with two shields. Related Articles *'Toon Link' *'Young Link' *'Character forms for Link in KH' ' LinkTwilightPrincess.png|Link in Twilight Princess Blink.png|3D Link from Twilight Princess 250px-Link.jpg|Link in the Super Smash Bros. (series) Link MKHOL.PNG|Kingdom Hearts Link ' Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category: Super Smash Bros. eXtra Characters Category: Characters Category: Playable Characters Category: Allies Category: Swordsman Category: Magicians Category: Nintendo Civil War Category: Link Category:Characters in Mushroom Kingdom Hearts II: The Other Land Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:RenarioExtreme series Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Super Smash Bros. (TV series) Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Link Category:Zelda Characters Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Hylians Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Stars Category:Main Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc